If I Die Young
by RizReviewer
Summary: Daley mourns what she once had. (I suck at summaries, but this is my first story so read it!)


**Hi! I'm a new writer so please be nice in your reviews. This is my first story of hopefully many to come. Enjoy!**

**I do not own flight 29 down or the song**

* * *

_If I die young by Band Perry _

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses  
_

Sink_ me in the river at dawn  
_

_Send me away with the words of a love song  
_

Daley never thought it would end like this.

He sweet adorable little brother forever snatched away from her, just like her mom. Daley was sitting on a log faced towards the ocean. A light breeze disheveled her fiery red curls.

A single tear slipped down her face a she thought back to their last day gang was running low on protein and Jackson had suggested they spit up into groups of three to look for some type of animal.

Being the odd number of the group and the youngest, Nathan suggested that the little boy stay behind. Stupid Nathan. If only Daley had brought Lex with them.

She shook her head furiously. Now was not the time to blame Nathan, they had left Lex behind plenty of times. When the six of them return back to camp two hours later, all they found was a trail of blood that lead them to the edge of the forest. Daley had screamed.

She kept screaming "Lex, Lex, God no, please not him!" She was sobbing and trying to follow the blood soaked path into the evening shadows.

"Daley! You can't go in there!" Nathan cried. Jackson and Nathan dragged her back amidst her crying and struggling. When she saw the bloodied blue baseball cap lying by the abandoned fire. She passed out.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

Daley wondered if her stepmom knows what happen to her son. Eric had said it was probably a wildcat. The boys were now trying to figure out how to protect the

camp in case it came back. Daley didn't care, the numb feeling she had when her mom died began to creep over her mind. Her mother was too young to die. She remembers the funeral like it was yesterday.

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

She remembered how her grief stricken grandmother kept wailing "A mother should not have to bury her child!" A child. That's all Lex was. He would never reach his thirteenth birthday or have a girlfriend.

Daley would never even see him go to high school. She shuddered, the cold ocean breeze whipping her shirt and the log she sat on no longer warmed by the sun.

Daley refused to go in the forest and wouldn't let anyone else go look for the body. Their was too much blood and she cringed at the thought of what his body would look like.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening  
_

Eyes down cast, Daley wondered what Lex's last thoughts were. Did he know he was going to die? Did he cry out for Daley? Her tears blurred her vision. Why didn't she stay with her brother or take him along with her?

This entire trip she had taken him for granted. And now that he was gone, she would have given anything to at least say "I love you" one more time.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses  
_

_Sink me in the river at dawn  
_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

"They would have a funeral soon," Melissa had said last night at dinner. Daley hadn't eaten. She couldn't eat or sleep for the past three days. Finally Nathan had convinced her to eat something, but she couldn't taste the sweetness of the mango he practically fed her.

All she could do was think "My brother is gone, my little brother is dead." Daley welcomed the cold numbness that spread through her thoughts as the sun began to set. The others were too scared to tell her to join them by the fire. She sat with her back to the camp, swirling emotions settling into an iron lump in her throat.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

* * *

**Sad I know. Like I said, this is my first story so Pretty Pretty Please Review!**


End file.
